


Moon Festival

by Vex_ation



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Gen, moon festival, this can be romance or friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vex_ation/pseuds/Vex_ation
Summary: The moon is full, the air is cool, and the Johto dexholders want nothing more than to enjoy each other's company
Relationships: Crystal/Gold/Silver (Pokemon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Moon Festival

Crystal winced as she sat on the ground, bending her knee and making her newest scrape burn. Gently, she settled herself in the grass and shifted positions to let the raw skin face the sky, undisturbed. Gold had already made himself at home beside her, whistling as he flopped onto the grass and took a deep breath of the night air. On her other side Silver gently sat down, smoothing out a small blanket and carefully arranging little glasses on the top. He pulled out an old ceramic bottle to place beside them, then turned to face his friends. 

“Thanks for coming dude,” Gold said with a silly grin. “And way to bring the party! That Baiju looks expensive as all hell bro.”  
Silver shifted in place awkwardly, suddenly staring at the ground in front of him. 

“It was a gift from my father. I thought the Moon Festival was as good an occasion as any to get rid of it.”  
“Don’t be so harsh,” Crystal chided. “He’s making an effort to connect with you, just take him out of the equation and enjoy if that’s what it takes.”

Silver thought about it for a moment, then poured himself a small glass. “I guess you’re right,” he mused. 

“Crystal’s _always_ right,” Gold teased, flicking blades of grass at her. She swatted his hand away, scolding him for ‘not being respectful to the park’ before Gold threw an entire dandelion in her face and she scurried behind Silver, more than content to use the redhead as a meat shield. 

Silver put a hand over his glass protectively, glaring daggers at Gold. When Gold finally stopped giggling and throwing various pieces of shrubbery at his friends, Crystal poured two more glasses of Baiju and passed off one to the perp. The three of them sat there in the mostly silent part of Ilex forest, looking out over a silvery lake and staring up at the blanket of stars that decorated the night sky. Constellations were painted over the tapestry of midnight, glittering like brilliant pinpricks of heaven shining through the darkness. 

The lake, dark and flat like black glass, reflected the beauty of the scene as though it were unfolded in many planes, a painting of infinitesimal magnitude compared to the reality above and yet, somehow, still stunning. The three friends look at each other and then up at the sky, above the colorful lanterns and lush canopies of the forest and beyond, beyond to the endless ocean of the night sky where the moon blazed above them, cool and gentle. It was swollen, spilling silvery light onto the earth and lighting up the forest as though it was midmorning. The symphony of crickets and cicadas provided a backdrop as the three of them sipped on their drinks and watched in melancholic silence as the moon glowed overhead. It was magical, incomprehensible, but they somehow felt closer. 

For hours, they sipped and sat and stared, capping the Baiju after only one small glass each and switching to beer. The only sound was the occasional crack of another can opening or perhaps one of them letting out a deep sigh. As the night went on and the mist began to sweep in, twirling in elegant circles around the menagerie and coating the flora in a silvery blanket, the three of them said nothing at all. 

And then, when the moon was directly above their heads, her celestial magic at its fullest as her light threatened to spill over in silvery tendrils into their hair, one of them spoke. Crystal turned to her friends, the light of the moon in her eyes and the gentlest of expressions on her face. She spoke in the language of honey and silk, her voice soft and tantalizing in a way that seemed to grab their attention even as her whispers settled into the grass around them. 

“We should go skinnydipping,” she said. 

“For real?! Like, right now?” Gold asked, sitting up with a start. Crystal laughed.

"No, jackass. I wouldn't mind swimming a little though," she replied. "Boxers stay _on_."

“I’m game,” Silver said, slowly unzippering his jacket but pausing at Gold’s skeptical expression. 

“I didn’t want to get our clothes too wet, so I figured… we don’t have to do it if you want,” Silver clarified, suddenly looking embarrassed. 

“No no!” Gold said, going red. His voice raised almost an octave, his usual confidence gone as he gave an uneasy grin. “I want to I just mean… uh… wow!” 

Crystal and Silver laughed nervously. 

“Should we uh… just do it then?”

“Yes,” Crystal quickly as Gold muttered “Absolutely” and the two of them stared at the ground, three idiots standing in an awkward circle as they stripped down to their underwear. Mist swirled above the lake, making everything glow with an almost magical, ethereal light. The three of them were clothed in robes of fog, their clothes in sloppy piles nestled among the empty beer cans and Baiju as if sheltering the poor alcohol from their idiocy. 

“You should take out the pigtails,” Silver said, flicking a strand of her hair with his fingertip. 

“Only if you take off your gloves,” she replied.

“No, I like them,” Silver said matter-of-factly. Gold snorted, but Silver quickly silenced him with a glare. Crystal looked between them quizzically as she undid her hair with a gentle shake. It fell in curls past her shoulders, sticking out at awkward angles from being crimped for so long. Standing in a line and holding hands, filled with love and admiration for the people who, throughout all these years, remained their partners, their best friends, their _family_ , the three of them walked into the silvery water together.

**Author's Note:**

> And then they all got leeches


End file.
